Making Merry
by Sailor Panda
Summary: A light comedy with a smidge of romance for the Christmas holidays. Written for the FruityGroup ML 2002 fanfiction contest, first place in comedy category.
1. Lets Celebrate!

MAKING MERRY Chapter 1 - Let's Celebrate!  
  
"Let's have a Christmas Party!"  
  
"Eh?!" three males exclaimed in simultaneous surprise.  
  
They all paused in the act of eating their dinner, a combination of rice, fish and vegetables, as they stared at the excited figure before them, Honda Tohru. To Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure, it was patently obvious that the girl was extremely eager to act upon whatever was occupying her thoughts. Her body was practically vibrating with visible animation while her eyes were on the verge of shining as bright as the sparkling of sunshine reflecting off diamonds.  
  
"A Christmas party," Tohru repeated. "I know you don't really celebrate it, but it would be fun for everyone to get together."  
  
"But wouldn't that be a lot of work?" asked Yuki who looked at Tohru in concern. "Honda-san already has so much to do."  
  
"No!" Tohru exclaimed quickly, shaking her head. "It'll be no trouble at all. Really!"  
  
"Well," Shigure said thoughtfully, "a party might be nice. But where did this idea come from?" he asked curiously.  
  
To the best of his recollection, Tohru had never made any mention of a party, or even Christmas, last winter so this suggestion of hers seemed a little out of the blue. Especially since none of the Soumas had ever paid much attention to this particular holiday in the first place, the members of the family being raised to preoccupy themselves mainly with the New Years' event preparations around this time of the year. Compared to this, all other occasions paled in comparison. To the Souma family, Christmas was just another day of the year without any special meaning attached to it. But looking at Tohru, Shigure was sure no one would refuse her request. No doubt, it was an important holiday for her and she'd avoided bringing it up last year because of the painful association it had with her deceased mother. If she was ready to put aside those memories in favor of celebrating anew this year, he knew it wasn't likely that anyone would refuse her request.  
  
"Well, Hana-chan and Uo-chan thought it would be a good idea," she answered happily. "They wanted to have a chance to meet everyone that I've been talking about."  
  
The boys started to sweat as similar thoughts went crossed their minds. This party wasn't just Tohru and the Jyunnishi? Tohru inviting people who didn't know about the curse? That could make things even more difficult, to have female guests who didn't know about the curse around Jyunnishi males.  
  
"The yankee and denpa are coming, too?" growled a scowling Kyou, thinking of all the potential disasters that could occur.  
  
Tohru's smile faded. She bit her lip in worry and bowed her head as her shoulders slumped. "If that's a problem."  
  
"I didn't say that!" Kyou shouted, eyes wide in panic at the thought of putting that look on her face.  
  
"Hmph. Some people have no tact." Yuki glanced at Kyou in disgust.  
  
"Shut up!" Kyou shot Yuki an angry glare.  
  
Sensing another fight brewing between the two and horrified that she had been the cause of it, Tohru was anxious to put a stop to it. "I'm sorry!" she cried, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "It's my fault for making everyone so upset!" If Mother was watching, she'd be so disappointed, Tohru frantically thought. "I should have known-"  
  
"Now, now," Shigure soothed. "Calm down."  
  
"I should have asked all of you first. Even if Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu- san said it was alright."  
  
"Momiji and Haru knew?" an aghast Yuki asked. Then again, he should have known those two would agree. They loved to cause excitement no matter how troublesome it was to others.  
  
"Ah, well.we were all talking together in the hallway and Momiji-kun suggested that it would be great if we had a Christmas party to get everyone together. Hatsuharu-san agreed that it would be nice if there were lots of good food to eat. And then Hana-chan and Uo-chan said we should all go ahead with it and have one. So Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san said that I should ask all of you, too. "  
  
"Haru and Momiji started it!" Kyou was beyond irritated at the mess those two had started. They had agreed even though they had known that there would be females around who didn't know about the curse.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized again, making Kyou regret his words. "I just wanted to spend some time together with everyone. I was being selfish."  
  
"NO!" Kyou turned red at the loudness of his outburst. He had to look away from the penetrating gazes of Yuki and Shigure. Especially that Shigure who was grinning in such an annoying, knowing way. "It's not that I thought that it was a bad idea. It just surprised me. That's all."  
  
"Then Kyou-kun thinks it's okay?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stammered out. How could he refuse when she was looking at him like that? The sparkling expression that spread across her features made up for any misgivings he had. He felt his face heat up even more and had to look away, turning around until his back was all they could see of him.  
  
Yuki sighed in annoyance at being witness to the little bonding moment between the two and concentrated his attention on Tohru. It was much preferable than thinking of that stupid cat. "It'll be fine," he reassured her, giving her a gentle smile. "A party will be a nice break." And they would just have to be careful, he finished mentally.  
  
"That's right," Shigure agreed. "If it's just Saki-chan and Arisa-chan, it won't matter that much." If they only had to worry about the transformation of the male Jyunnishi, it wouldn't be that much of a problem.  
  
"Hmm." Tohru tilted her head thoughtfully. "Megumi-san will probably come, too."  
  
"Megumi?" Yuki questioned.  
  
"Hana-chan's little brother," she said brightly.  
  
"Hanajima-san has a brother?" Yuki asked surprised, never having really given it any thought.  
  
"Yes! He could talk to Hiro-san and Kisa-san since they're around the same age!"  
  
Yuki exchanged glances with Shigure. Now everyone would have to be on their guard if there was the potential for all the Jyunnishi members to transform. Then a thought occurred to him. "Honda-san, what's Hanajima- san's brother like? Is he like his sister?" Horrible visions of a male denpa danced through his head.  
  
"Megumi-san is very nice! Although Hana-chan often says they're not alike, I think they're very similar!" Noticing the gloomy aura that seemed to overtake the males, Tohru faltered again. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Shigure straightened. "No, no, not at all." He recalled his earlier musings. "After all, if Christmas is so important to you, then it's important to us, too."  
  
"Important to me?" Tohru frowned in confusion.  
  
"Well, of course. Tohru-kun, Christmas must be very special to you, right?"  
  
The puzzled expression remained as she shook her head. "Not really."  
  
Now Shigure was confused. "Didn't you usually celebrate Christmas?" He took great pains to avoid mentioning her mother directly.  
  
Tohru shook her head again. "No, not really. Sometimes Mother and I would throw a party with Uo-chan and Hana-chan." She paused, thinking. "But we seem to have had lots of little parties throughout the year so I don't think of Christmas as anything especially different. Why does Shigure-san ask?"  
  
Shigure sweated as he realized how far off the mark he had been. "Ah, no reason."  
  
A sound from Yuki's direction had them all looking towards him. He was staring with seemingly deep concentration at his folded hands resting on top of the table. At the intensity of their gazes, Yuki looked up with a slight frown.  
  
"Yuki-kun, is something wrong?" Tohru asked.  
  
Yuki sighed. "Honda-san, people usually give out presents on Christmas, don't they?"  
  
This time it was Tohru who flinched under the weight of several pairs of eyes. "Ah, yes," she said in a small voice.  
  
"Hey," Kyou started. "You're not thinking of getting gifts for everyone are you?" He remembered how awful everyone had felt when they had found out how she'd spent all the money she had earned from her part-time job in order to buy Valentine's Day chocolates for them all and hadn't been able to pay her installment for the class trip on time. He, for one, did not want a repeat episode.  
  
"That's right." Shigure was speaking. "It really wouldn't do at all to buy gifts for everyone when you're organizing everything."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Honda-san," Yuki interrupted her, "will no doubt be doing most of the work so we think it's unfair to buy presents, too."  
  
Tohru blinked. "That's just what Hana-chan and Uo-chan said!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was trying to tell everyone earlier that Hana-chan and Uo-chan made me promise not to get gifts for anyone. They said that since I'll be doing most of the cooking and cleaning and decorating, that everyone thinks that that'll be my Christmas present to them! Oh, Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san said the same thing, too!"  
  
Silence reigned as the Souma males' unvoiced plan to gang up on her until she agreed not to buy presents deflated. All that effort and getting worked up for nothing. At the continued quiet, Tohru started getting nervous.  
  
"Is that a bad thing? Should I get presents after all? Hana-chan, Uo- chan, Momiji-kun, and Hatsuharu-san said not to but-"  
  
"No, no," Shigure hastened to interject when he realized where Tohru's panic at their silence was leading. "They were right. Tohru-kun, you're already doing so much for us that buying gifts would make us feel bad." He thought about what would happen if they got gifts for her since it was custom to exchange them and knew how guilty she'd feel if she received them, and how much she'd protest. Plus, the more excitement the event generated, the more likely Akito was to catch wind of it so keeping it low- key was best. "In fact, we should keep this closer to a friendly gathering so no one will be exchange gifts. Is that okay?"  
  
Tohru relaxed at his words. "Yes! Don't worry! I'll handle everything so no one has to bother." She beamed at them. "Everything will be fine!"  
  
The three males smiled weakly back. 


	2. To Invite or Not to Invite

MAKING MERRY Chapter 2 - To Invite or Not to Invite  
  
"What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.  
  
He'd just come into the room where Kyou and Yuki were watching the television while Tohru was seated at the table with a stack of cards in front of her. Seeing a list of names beside the stack, he realized that she was making invitations to the Christmas party. She really did seem to be going all out for it, he mused. The past few days had been a flurry of activity as she seemed to clean the entire house from top to bottom with triple the effort she usually put into it. All that and performing her usual duties and part-time job. She'd also gotten the decorations for the party together although she said she'd wait until the day before the party to put them up. They had all worried that she was doing too much but she had waved away their attempts to help and had gone about her chores with her usual light-hearted spirit. Sometimes, she could even be heard humming, a sure sign that she was happy. However, that didn't seem to be the case at the moment. Now, she appeared to be scowling, a rare enough event considering her cheerful personality to raise some concern.  
  
"Ah, Shigure-san!" she exclaimed, face brightening. "Perhaps Shigure-san can help since you're such a good writer!"  
  
Snorts from Kyou and Yuki had Shigure frowning but he refrained from saying anything to them in favor of Tohru's dilemma. Actually, he thought of something to get back at them just a bit, and he wouldn't even have to speak to them to do it! He sat down beside Tohru under the guise of seeing what it was that she was working on. Then he leaned in closer to her, playfully, successfully getting a rise out of the other boys as they both glared at him for getting too near. Pushing it a little further, Shigure tilted his head a little closer until his nose was nearly touching her hair. Then he took a deep breath, as if he was inhaling her scent. He swore he heard low growls coming from each of them. He glanced up in their direction and winked.  
  
"Shi-gu-re," Kyou snarled, drawing out the syllables of his name one by one.  
  
Well, that was enough fun, Shigure thought. Tohru was beginning to look panicked and he really didn't feel like trying to settle her nerves down again. Plus, there was sure to be an outburst the way the other two were nearly vibrating in rage and he didn't want to have to fix his house again. To pacify the boys, he leaned back away. But he still ignored them and focused his attention on the girl, knowing that it would further irritate them.  
  
"So," he started, giving her a charming smile. "What can I help give my expert opinion to?"  
  
Tohru blinked. "Ah, well.I was trying to make party invitations to give to everyone but," she looked downcast, "I was afraid of writing anything that might be offensive."  
  
Shigure looked surprised. "Tohru-kun, I'm sure no one would think of taking any offense at anything you'd write." If anything, it might turn out sounding too polite or formal, he thought. "I'm sure anything you write will be fine."  
  
"That's right," Yuki said as Kyou nodded.  
  
A relieved look crossed her features. "Thank goodness!" She clapped her hands in relief. "If Shigure-san says it's alright, then I'll just leave Akito-san's invitation like it is."  
  
A shocked silence claimed the room.  
  
Yuki managed to recover first. "Honda-san," he said with a strained voice, "you're inviting Akito?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, not noticing anything wrong. "After all, if I'm inviting all the Soumas I've met, then it would be rude not to invite Akito- san, too. Right?" She looked down at the invitation as she pondered. "I wonder what Hana-chan and Uo-chan will think of him."  
  
The three males exchanged similar glances of discomfort. Having Tohru's friends and Akito meet was a disaster too horrible to contemplate. And at a Christmas party, no less! Somehow, they had to get her to change her mind about sending and invitation to Akito. So far, the news of the party had been kept tightly under wraps with Akito none the wiser. To send an invitation was like asking all the dooms of hell for a friendly visit. They had to come up with some way to stop her. But how?  
  
Shigure had an idea. "Tohru-kun, we really shouldn't bother Akito-san with it."  
  
"Bother?" Tohru echoed. "Akito-san would think an invitation is bothersome?"  
  
Yuki caught on fast. "Yes, he would."  
  
"That's right," Kyou was quick add.  
  
"Really?" Tohru asked. "I thought people would usually be happy to be invited to a party. Could it be that Akito-san doesn't like parties?" Then something else crossed her mind. "Or maybe he just doesn't like Christmas?"  
  
"He hates Christmas," Yuki said while Kyou and Shigure nodded. "That's why giving him an invitation to a Christmas party would annoy him."  
  
"Oh." Tohru was disappointed but then cheered up. "So we just won't say it's for Christmas!"  
  
The three stared at her blankly.  
  
"Honda-san, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, if Akito-san only dislikes Christmas," she explained, "then we can just have a regular party. It doesn't have to be a Christmas party. So Akito-san can still come!"  
  
"No!" Kyou shouted, only to regret it when Tohru cringed. He worked fast to come up with an explanation that would smooth things over. "That guy hates parties too!"  
  
Tohru looked a little doubtful. "But the New Years' Jyunnishi party."  
  
"Ah, Tohru-kun, Tohru-kun." Shigure gained her attention. "That's the only party Akito-san likes. Really, he hates everything else," he lied.  
  
Shigure knew that if Akito were to get wind of it, he would love to come to the Christmas party, if only to spoil it. Whenever anyone was happy, Akito wanted to turn it into misery. So for the sake of saving everyone's merriment, this was a necessary measure. Besides, it was impossible to imagine Akito making merry with everyone else. A brief image flashed through Shigure's mind of the head of the Souma clan surrounded by silvery tinsel and wearing a red Santa cap. He shuddered and noticed Yuki and Kyou doing the same.  
  
"Honda-san." Yuki shook off the horrible image that had popped up in his head. "Really, it would be best not to involve Akito." For everyone's sake, he concluded silently.  
  
"Right," added Kyou. "It would only be trouble." For us, he thought.  
  
"See, Tohru-kun," Shigure said. "Sending an invitation would be a nuisance. So it's best to not inconvenience him with one."  
  
Tohru let out a little sigh. "I don't want to cause any trouble for Akito- san. If everyone thinks it's better not to invite-"  
  
"We do!" the males broke in.  
  
"Then if it's not too rude-"  
  
"It isn't!" they interrupted again.  
  
Although she was temporarily taken aback by the forcefulness of their outburst, she quickly regained her equilibrium when she realized it was proof that inviting Akito really would be burdensome. It was very sweet, Tohru thought, for all of them to go through the effort to help her avoid making a mistake by hassling Akito-san with something as trivial as an unwanted Christmas party. Akito-san was very lucky to have so many people looking out for his welfare.  
  
"Well, then," Tohru said. "It can't be helped. Since I don't want to make things difficult for Akito-san, I guess I won't invite him."  
  
She didn't catch the low masculine sighs of relief as she pushed the half- finished card she'd been working on off to the side, away from the ones she'd already completed. It was too bad that Akito-san didn't like Christmas or parties. She had thought that it would have been a great time to try and get along with him better. It was a good thing the others stopped her before she antagonized him any further. She shook away such thinking. After all, she still had so much left to do, including a few invitations left to write so they could be sent off tomorrow. But there was something she had to do before getting back to work. She turned the full force of her smile upon the seated males.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't asked you about the invitation. It's a good thing I did or I would have invited Akito-san without considering his feelings. Really, really, thank you very much for your help!" She inclined her head in a slight bow to express her gratitude.  
  
"No, no, Tohru-kun." Shigure waved away her words. "Think nothing of it."  
  
"We were happy to help this time, Honda-san," Yuki said, feeling exhausted.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Kyou, also tired. Then he got up and headed for the exit. "I'm going to rest for a bit."  
  
"Ah! Is Kyou-kun feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Kyou replied to Tohru's words. "I just need a little break, that's all." Seeing the concerned glance she shot him, he paused. "So don't worry about it," he bit out before leaving the room.  
  
After he was gone, Yuki got up too. He gave Tohru a reassuring smile. "Honda-san, please excuse me. No need for concern," he told her after seeing her expression. "I just need to lie for a little while."  
  
Shigure smiled slightly after Yuki had left. Those two must be exhausted, he thought, after the anxiety that had given birth after the threat of Akito's presence at the party was announced. The stress of trying to convince Tohru against sending an invitation without dampening her high spirits must have tired them out. Come to think of it, Shigure was feeling in need of a little rest himself.  
  
"Sorry, Tohru-kun. I've got some writing I have to get done so."  
  
"That's okay! I've still got some more to do," she said, gesturing to the cards on the table.  
  
"Then I'll see you later." With a last little flirtatious smile, Shigure rose and excused himself, leaving Tohru to finish addressing cards, as he made his leave as Kyou and Yuki had done before him.  
  
And although the three males went their separate ways for the moment, each made a silent vow to pay closer attention to the rest of the holiday party preparations. 


	3. Wrapped in Lights

MAKING MERRY Chapter 3 - Wrapped in Lights  
  
Tohru rushed around, trying to finalize last minute preparations before the first guests arrived. Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyou watched with worry as it seemed that she would wear herself down in exhaustion before the party even started! Still, it was an impressive effort how much she'd managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time. She'd gotten up early this morning and finished her routine duties before diving into all the cooking preparations. Now the aromas of fresh baked Christmas cake, roast turkey, fried potato and wonton, and even pizza wafted through the house. Tohru had made an abundance of foods that were popular to eat on a Japanese Christmas but she was sure that with all the people coming over, and knowing how big their appetites were, that they'd be able to finish it all.  
  
She had really made an effort these past days. She'd spent the entire time yesterday putting up the decorations. The theme of tinsel and colored Christmas lights that she'd used to trim the edges of the house outside had continued within the house as well. The upper walls of the rooms inside were tastefully edged with swatches of silver tinsel and strands of multicolored lights.  
  
Looking at the lights, Yuki sighed as he remembered what had occurred the day before. He didn't know what had happened, but when he came into the room, he'd seen Tohru tangled up in Christmas lights and tinsel. She had looked like a sparkling wrapped life-sized present and the large thousand- watt smile she'd given him when she'd noticed him had made the sight even more adorable. It had been apparent to him that, despite the messy situation she found herself in, she was still having fun and happy. That was the most important thing. But he couldn't just leave her like that so he had tried to lend a hand in helping her untangle herself. Even now, he turned red as he remembered how clumsy he had been although it hadn't been completely his fault. That stupid cat was to blame, too.  
  
"What you doing, you damned mouse?"  
  
Kyou's irritated voice had startled Yuki as he was unwinding the Christmas decorations from around the entrapped girl, his arms almost going around her in an embrace. Unfortunately, when he'd turned to reply to the irritant, he'd also tugged the mix of tinsel and lights he'd been holding which sent Tohru spinning off-balance and crashing into one of the nearby sliding doors.  
  
"Hey!" Kyou shouted in alarm as he rushed closer.  
  
"Honda-san, are you okay?" Yuki crouched down next to her.  
  
"Y-yes," she stuttered, looking slightly dazed. When she seemed to get her bearings and noticed the concerned glances directed towards her, she straightened hurriedly. "I mean, yes! I'm completely okay." Then she noticed the whole in the paper of the sliding door that her elbow must have gone through when she'd fallen. Her eyes widened as she began waving her arms frantically. "Don't worry! I can fix it! I'll go get the paper roll right now!"  
  
She rushed to leave only to trip on the few decorations that were still wrapped around her legs. There was no place to go but to fall into the two males who were near to her. With a loud crash and puffs of multi-colored smoke, girl, cat, and mouse hit the floor. All the noise brought Shigure who stood at the doorway taking it all in, the figures sprawled on the floor in a tangle of tinsel, Christmas lights, and clothes.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tohru cried, bowing her head.  
  
"It's alright," the mouse soothed. "Honda-san hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
"That's right," said the cat. "It's the damned mouse's fault!"  
  
"What did you say, you stupid cat?!"  
  
"Now, now," Shigure broke in. "Do you really think this is the time for that?"  
  
He gestured towards the girl who was looking absolutely heartbroken, no doubt taking the blame all upon herself. Her eyes held an extra shiny glimmer, sure sign that she was on the verge of releasing those tears that were filling them up.  
  
"Honda-san-"  
  
Whatever the mouse had been about to say was abruptly cut off as two smoky puffs filled the air. With a loud feminine shriek of surprise, a wide-eyed and red-faced Tohru whirled around away from the sudden appearance of two nude human males standing in the living area.  
  
"I-I-I'll go get the paper roll now!" she stammered.  
  
Tohru rushed out of the room with an amazing burst of speed, leaving Yuki and Kyou to gather their clothes and get dressed. Once she was gone, the retransformed males were quick in the task of reclothing themselves. But once they had finished, they resumed glaring at each other and likely would have started fighting again if Shigure hadn't interrupted.  
  
"If you break something else, you'll make more work for her," he sing- songed  
  
That certainly gained their attention. Yuki sighed, knowing Shigure was right, though he'd never admit it to the dog. Still, Yuki couldn't help but recall an image of a Christmas-wrapped Tohru. Cute as it had been at the time, he was a bit worried about a repeat episode occurring. The likelihood was very high.  
  
  
  
Shigure sighed. "Do you really think you can help? Especially if you two are trying to do it together?" He looked at Kyou and Yuki and then at the hole in the door and decoration strewn floor. "I really think we should leave it to Tohru-kun. She always manages to get the job done in the end. Everything will go much faster if you two leave her on her own and go your own way. Separately," he stressed, obviously with the idea that they'd only fight and break something else if they went away together.  
  
Yuki blinked, shaken from his past recollections as Tohru puttered by again on her way to the kitchen. He looked at her back, wishing he'd been able to do more for her. But Shigure's words had been correct, Kyou and Yuki would probably have only made things worse so they had resolved to stay out of Tohru's way. Besides, Yuki thought as he shuddered, he really didn't have the best reputation when it came to fixing sliding doors. In that arena, he definitely would have been more likely to make things worse for her. In the end, any anxiety he felt over whether or not Tohru would be able to finish on her own had been for nothing.  
  
Everything looked wonderful. In addition to the tinsel and lights that were strung up, lighted candles in festive votives were placed here and there, lending a soft glowing touch. And in the corner of the living area, Tohru had placed a small stool on top of which a small Christmas tree that she had found. It was a nice touch, decorated as it was with small paper origami ornaments of varying colors and designs. All in all, Yuki couldn't recall ever having seen the house look so festive and enjoyed walking around and taking it all in.  
  
Still, there was the problem of having more people than usual in the house given that one room wasn't really all that roomy. To solve the problem of many guests and limited area, all of the sliding doors that divided the different rooms on the ground floor were to remain open in order to create space for all the incoming guests. There were now two tables placed next to each other in the living area, one taken from Shigure's room, so that everyone wouldn't be crammed together when eating. Plus, there were little place cards marking where everyone was to sit. They had all come up with the idea to prevent Tohru's friends from sitting too close to a Jyunnishi member and increasing the likelihood of having one of them transforming. The result was that the males would be sitting on one side of the room with all the females on the other.  
  
Looking at the two tables set up side-by-side to create one longer table, Yuki really hoped there wouldn't be any problems.  
  
Then the guests started to arrive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Just a note that Christmas in Japan is celebrated differently than elsewhere, more of a commercial thing than anything else and an excuse to get together rather than having much religious connections since only about one percent of Japanese are Christian. So, yeah, turkey or chicken, fried potato, fried wonton (with cheese filling), and even pizza are some of the foods Japanese eat for Christmas dinner. And also Christmas cake, although I've seen some that look like more like birthday cakes to me. Plus, they're usually bought since they're a little difficult to make but I figured it would be no problem for Tohru since she has such great culinary skills. (^^) 


	4. Holiday Meetings

MAKING MERRY Chapter 4 - Holiday Meetings  
  
"Hana-chan! Uo-chan! Megumi-san!"  
  
From where they were seated in the living area, Shigure, Kyou, and Yuki heard Tohru's cheerful greeting as the first guests arrived. They exchanged glances and stood up, wanting to be on their feet when they met with Tohru's friends. They were curious to see what Hanajima's brother was like since Tohru's description hadn't really helped them in terms of visualization.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A smiling Tohru appeared followed by her friends. "Megumi-san is the only one who hasn't been introduced. Shigure- san, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, this is Hana-chan's brother, Hanajima Megumi!"  
  
"Ah, Honda-san." Yuki started, echoed similarly by the other two males. He didn't see anyone else besides Uotani and Hanajima. "Where is."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," came a low voice.  
  
Startled at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere, the Soumas tried to find the source of the spoken words, eyes bouncing around the room in a frantic search. Shigure, especially with his active writer's imagination, was getting a little freaked out as he wondered if one of the special powers of Hanajima's little brother was of invisibility. From his brief prior contact with the denpa girl, he wouldn't be half-surprised. But that was the last thing this gathering needed, an invisible denpa stumbling around in the midst of their cursed selves and ferreting out their secrets.  
  
"Ah, Megumi," said Hanajima in her dispassionate way. "You should let people see you when you greet them."  
  
They watched with varying degrees of a mixture terror and amazement as a short black-haired boy dressed all in black slowly came out from behind Hanajima. He had been hidden by his sister's taller frame garbed in flowing gothic dark dress and long unbound hair. He stared at the three men before him with the same eerily penetrating glance they had often received from his older sibling.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," he said again in the same remote manner.  
  
Hanajima bowed. "I apologize for my little brother's behavior. Sometimes he acts so odd, it's hard to believe we're related."  
  
We completely believe it, the Soumas thought as they stared in horrified fascination.  
  
Shigure laughed nervously. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Yo," Uotani interjected. "No need to be so formal. It's a party after all."  
  
"Arisa's right," Hanajima said. "Megumi, don't be act so reserved."  
  
You're not someone who has the right to say that, the Soumas thought.  
  
"What's with the cards?" Uotani asked. She'd moved further into the room to get a closer look at the pieces of paper set atop the table.  
  
It was Shigure who answered. "Ah, well, we thought it would be better to have the seating arrangement laid out." He waved his hand in a gestural manner. "The younger people will be seated together at one end and us, older ones, at the other."  
  
"My, how interesting." Hanajima's gave him a cool glance.  
  
Shigure started sweating. He hated that look. "Well, Ha-san has a hard time relating to the younger generation so we thought we could spare everyone some discomfort this way," he babbled, hoping she couldn't really detect lies.  
  
"Hmmm." She continued looking at him, energy crackling around her.  
  
The mood of the room seem to be getting ominous, at least it did to Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure. The rest of the occupants gave no indication of anything being wrong. Although Hanajima did nothing but stare, the Soumas were becoming increasingly worried.  
  
"Oh!" Tohru suddenly interrupted, head tilted. "I think someone's at the door. That must be everyone else. Momiji-kun said that Hatori-san would drive them all over." She motioned to them with her hand to remain. "Everyone, please stay here. I'll go get it."  
  
"Honda-san-" Yuki started.  
  
But it was too late. The Soumas' friendly barrier had already left, leaving the male residents of the house alone with her friends. For a moment, they stared at each other, half in interest at what the other was about to do and half with something akin to fear. As in nature in times of trouble when a pack of animals turned to either the eldest or wisest, whichever came first, for guidance, so did Kyou and Yuki look to Shigure. Under the combined weight of the gazes directed towards him, it was all Shigure could do to prevent himself from fidgeting.  
  
"Ah, Megumi-kun, is it?" The smile he directed to the boy gazing calmly back was a bit forced as he tried to think of what to say next. "So, are a denpa like your sister?" He sucked in a quick breath, not believing he'd fumbled so badly.  
  
"Shigure!" Yuki and Kyou cried, horrified.  
  
"No," came the impassive reply, capturing their full attention. "That isn't an ability that I have."  
  
The relief that radiated off the three men was practically visible as they released the breaths that they hadn't been aware of holding.  
  
"I can only curse people once I know their names."  
  
Tension snapped back into the room. Those words had been said too blandly for them not to have a reaction. Now more than ever, the Soumas became increasingly anxious by the presence of their new young guest. Having the threat of another curse placed on their family wasn't one of their holiday wishes.  
  
"But I only curse bad people." Megumi gave his surroundings a blank-eyed glance. "Like Saki says, this seems to be a good place for Tohru-san." Then his head lowered as if he were speaking aloud to himself, almost absently. "Yes, no need for me to do anything."  
  
"Really, he's a strange child." Hanajima's unemotional voice floated towards them.  
  
Feeling gloomy, Shigure thought the siblings bore absolutely amazing resemblance to each other. All the guests hadn't even arrived yet but he already felt exhausted. A fleeting glance to the side showed that Kyou and Yuki were also looking the worse for wear. Tohru's friends were the only ones who appeared in tip-top shape. He hoped the rest of the evening turned out better and trouble-free. He could only thank the heavenly powers above that Ritsu had called earlier saying he couldn't make it as the hot springs resort that his branch of the family ran was unusually busy this time of year. Despite the multitude and loudness of apologies that had come over the phone lines, the Soumas had been relieved since Ritsu was considered to be the most likely to slip up with an accident and reveal their secret. But that didn't mean the Soumas could relax their guard. Shigure gave an inward sigh and prayed for help. The next approaching sounds that filled the ensuing silence had Shigure smiling broadly in relief. Yuki and Kyou, however, only seemed to get more depressed.  
  
"Yuki! Rejoice! You're older and wiser brother is here, ready to impart his wisdom!"  
  
"Kyou-kun! Where is my darling Kyou-kun!"  
  
And so the real party began. 


	5. Dash for the Mistletoe

MAKING MERRY Chapter 5 - Dash for the Mistletoe  
  
Tohru appeared next to where Yuki was standing at the threshold between the kitchen and the living area where everyone was gathered, waiting for her to bring out the food. She smiled happily when she saw Uotani, Hanajima, and Megumi socializing with the younger Soumas while the elder ones looked on indulgently. She'd been worried at first since the initial meeting between her friends and the men she lived with had seemed a little strained.  
  
But the arrival and exuberance of some of their other guests like Kagura and Momiji had dispelled whatever tension was in the air. Shigure seemed to find sanctuary with Hatori and Ayame's presence while the rest were left to socialize among themselves. Uotani and Hanajima got along like usual with Hatsuharu and Momiji, had been respectful of Hatori, fascinated with Ayame, and drawn towards Kagura's cheerful personality. And, of course, they fawned over the cuteness that was Kisa whom Megumi seemed to get along with as well. Of course, Hiro didn't like that but kept his mouth shut since he was kind of leery of the Hanajima siblings. Although she regretted that several other Soumas she'd invited hadn't been able to attend, she vowed to still make it a wonderful party.  
  
"I'll be bringing out the dishes right away," she announced and turned back to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, Tohru-kun!" Shigure's cry halted her retreat. He pointed up to where of sprig of green had been pinned above the entryway. "It's custom for two people standing under the mistletoe to kiss," he explained, grinning wickedly at the couple beneath it.  
  
"Shigure," a blushing Yuki said as threatening as he could while embarrassed. "When did you-?"  
  
"It wasn't me," Shigure held up a protesting hand.  
  
"A man's romance," a whispering voice next to his ear said, causing Yuki to whirl around to face his brother and wonder how he'd gotten there without his noticing.  
  
"You did it!?" Yuki cried incredulously.  
  
"Of course!" Ayame's voiced boomed throughout the room, causing heads to turn as all eyes became focused on the scene playing out before them. Hands on hips and long hair trailing majestically behind him, Ayame puffed out his chest proudly. "In the name of romantic dreams of men everywhere and to promote the experiences that bridges the gap between men and boys, Yuki!" he shouted and swung an arm out to point at him, "it's all for you!"  
  
Yuki was absolutely mortified as he noted that surrounding conversations had gradually died down as everyone, including Tohru's best friends, centered their attention on them. And Tohru's wide-eyed expression as she struggled to figure out how to take this new turn of events wasn't helping either. As Yuki grappled with a way to get himself out of this situation, Ayame apparently grew impatient with what he saw as stalling.  
  
"Yuki!" once again Ayame's voice resounded. "As your older brother, I know best so you must do what I say. And I command you to kiss her!" This time the finger was pointed at a blushing Tohru.  
  
"Nii-san!" Yuki hissed at his brother. "I can't do that!" Not in front of so many people, he thought, and especially not in front of her overprotective friends. He flinched as his eyes met their narrow-eyed gazes.  
  
"Oh, Yuki! To break a time-honored tradition," Ayame sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "I thought better of you. It's terribly unmanly. And worst of all is to break the budding heart of a young girl expecting a mistletoe kiss which only happens this time of the year." Ayame sighed again. "Well, it can't be helped. If you won't," with lightning quick speed, Ayame appeared before Tohru and cupped her chin as his head bent down, "then I shall-"  
  
His words were abruptly cut off as a fist punted him into a nearby wall. Yuki stood protectively in front of Tohru, quivering in anger as he glared at the offender to whom it was his misfortune to be related to. Sprawled on the floor, and far from being upset as he should be, Ayame actually looked happy and smiled widely, leaving a horrified Yuki wondering just what insane thoughts his brother was thinking of now. And what would come out of his mouth next.  
  
Ayame was suddenly on his feet, brushing himself off nonchalantly, as he nodded in satisfaction. "That's right, Yuki! The way to be a man! Defend the captive princess and make her your own!"  
  
Face burning, Yuki ignored Ayame's ongoing babble as he turned to face Tohru. "Honda-san, I apologize for him. I'm sorry you were dragged into-"  
  
Feminine eyes suddenly loomed larger in his vision as lips met lips. For a second everything froze as absolute and total silence reigned at this new shocking turn of events. Yuki finally garnered the presence of mind to jerk away from Tohru's blushing countenance. He stared wide-eyed at their gaping audience, face turning an even brighter red with a mixture of acute scandalized embarrassment and a severe rage. He whirled around to the smugly smiling silver-haired perpetrator of it all who even had the gall to wink at him.  
  
"Nii-san," Yuki practically growled. "How could you?!"  
  
Sweat broke out on his body when he realized just how dangerously close they had come to having their secret exposed. If Ayame's little shove had been any harder, he would have fallen into Tohru and triggered his transformation into mouse form! Although, as the hushed quiet gave way to chuckles and giggles that were heard from around the room, Yuki wasn't sure that this was all that much better. He'd even heard Hatsuharu, who'd been mostly quiet for the duration of the gathering as he preferred to sit back and observe, utter a low-voiced "Go, Yuki." Suddenly feeling a piercing stare, he turned his head to an angry looking Kyou and returned the dagger- like glare being thrown at him. They continued the glaring contest until Ayame's heavy sigh regained Yuki's attention.  
  
"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki," Ayame said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't become so upset when your older brother tries to help you. In such a situation, it was only proper to give my little brother a push," he mimed the action, "onto the right course to happiness!" He struck a triumphant pose. "Yes! I was right to come! With the sibling bond between us guiding me and telling me the right thing to do, I have done my brotherly duty and shown the younger one the path to adulthood, the way to achieve one's manly desires!"  
  
Yuki was practically quaking with anger. "Stop saying such stupid things! All you do is cause trouble! It's not just to me, but to Honda-"  
  
"Yuki-kun!" Tohru, despite her embarrassment, was frantic to stop the bickering and the widening of the gap between brothers. When Yuki's attention was directed back toward her, she continued, "Please, you don't have to be angry! If I hadn't been in the way, then it wouldn't have happened!"  
  
Yuki's features softened. "Honda-san doesn't have to apologize. If anyone, it should be me for letting something like this occur. Or-"  
  
"No!," she cried, interrupting him. "Yuki-kun doesn't have to worry about me! It wasn't so bad. Really!" Seeing him still look unconvinced, she cast about for the right words to say. "Ah.I.actually..." She suddenly shot one of her resolve faces as the words popped out of her mouths, "I thought it was very nice!" Then she became flustered after realizing what she had said.  
  
Yuki went speechless as his fading embarrassed flush returned with a vengeance. It only got worse when her remembered the interested onlookers in this drama that he'd temporarily forgotten. He was completely appalled when he saw that all eyes, from the oldest to youngest pair, were zeroed in on them. He prayed for deliverance from this tableau although he wasn't sure that the reply was much to be thankful for since it was Shigure who came to the rescue, if it could be called that.  
  
Shigure's light laughter broke the silence. "Hmmm. I wonder if I should try it, too." So saying, he turned a considering eye towards Tohru who was still positioned under the mistletoe.  
  
"No!" came immediate cries from Yuki and Kyou while Uotani and Hanajima turned their sharp gazes on him.  
  
"Shigure." Hatori's warning-filled voice had him subsiding with a regretful sigh.  
  
"Me, too!" squealed an excited Momiji who sprang to his feet and started heading in Yuki and Tohru's direction. "Yuki's unfair, hogging Tohru all to himself! I wanna kiss Tohru, too!"  
  
"Arisa." Hanajima tilted a dark-eyed glance in Uotani's direction. "Do you think this mistletoe custom works among girls as well?"  
  
Uotani smiled, reading her friend's thoughts perfectly. "I don't see why not. It's the season for showing affection, after all."  
  
"Yes," said Hanajima. "The bond of friendship between women is strong, is it not?"  
  
"Alright!" Uotani shouted, shooting a fist into the air. "Time to show some Tohru affection!"  
  
Uotani stood up and followed in Momiji's wake. Hanajima glided after her with as silent Megumi and blushing Kisa trailing behind, leaving a scowling Hiro seated next to an observing Hatsuharu. Kagura fell into the procession as well, dragging Kyou along for the ride by the arm.  
  
"I want a kiss with Kyou-kun under the mistletoe, too!" Kagura cried happily.  
  
"Hey, you!" Kyou tried to tug his arm free without much success. "Let go!"  
  
Meanwhile, Shigure was pulling on Hatori's sleeve. "Ha-san! You're so mean!" he whined.  
  
"Be quiet," Hatori commanded, and sighed heavily at the noise around him.  
  
"But everyone else is going. See!" Shigure flipped a hand in the direction of the people clustering under the mistletoe and around a befuddled Tohru.  
  
The Christmas dinner dishes were cold by the time they were served. 


	6. Giving and Receiving Departures

MAKING MERRY Chapter 6 - Giving and Receiving Departures  
  
Tohru gave a little sigh of contentment. Dinner was over and everyone seemed to have taken much delight in the dishes she'd made. Especially the Christmas cake, which she had decorated with white frosting and some luscious red strawberries she'd managed to get a hold of. There wasn't a crumb left as everyone had happily devoured all of it among much boisterous conversation, the joviality of which was mainly due to Ayame, Shigure, Kagura, and Momiji. The only thing she could have wished for was to not have so many verbal disagreements break out among Kyou, Yuki, Hiro, and Uotani with brief comments by Hatsuharu here and there which only seemed to egg them on. Overall, it was wonderful that the party hadn't encountered any problems otherwise.  
  
"Tohru, here." Hanajima's voice grabbed her attention.  
  
Tohru turned to her friend only to find her pulling out a little gaily wrapped box from the black drawstring purse she had been carrying. Tohru's eyes grew bigger when Hanajima pulled out another and then another present, lining up the three boxes on the table before her. From her peripheral vision, she saw Momiji get up and leave but she was too distracted with what was before her to comment on it.  
  
"For me?" she asked dumbly, looking to her friend for confirmation.  
  
Hanajima nodded. "Yes. The purple one is from me. The red one from Arisa and the blue one from Megumi."  
  
Tohru shook her head vigorously. "I can't accept this! It's too much," she said of the tiny boxes.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and take 'em," Uotani said, waving away her protests, while Megumi inclined his head in agreement.  
  
"But," Tohru looked upset and confused, "but I thought everyone said not to give presents. And Shigure-san said we wouldn't be exchanging gifts."  
  
"That's right," said a smiling Shigure. "And it won't be an exchange if there's only one person receiving the gifts. An exchange is when more than one person gives something to each other, isn't it?"  
  
Tohru shook her head again. "It's not right for me to take something without giving anything back!"  
  
"Oh, my," said Hanajima. "That's not true. Tohru-kun has been a wonderful friend in return."  
  
"But everyone has been so wonderful to me, too!" Tohru stubbornness at its best.  
  
"Does Tohru not like it?"  
  
Tohru turned around to see Momiji, returned from wherever he'd gone, leaning towards her in his usual manner, hands behind back with a cute woebegone expression on his face. It always meant that something was distressing him and never failed to tug at her heartstrings. She hated the thought of causing him any upset and wanted to do whatever it took to make up for it.  
  
"That's not it at all," she protested.  
  
"Then here!" From behind his back, Momiji pulled out a bulging paper bag.  
  
"Eh!?" Tohru's eyes rounded once again. "What's this?"  
  
"Presents from everyone! Me, Aya, Harii, Haru, Kyou, Kagura, Kisa, Shi- chan, and Ri-chan sent one too!" Momiji listed all the present givers excitedly. "Even Hiro gave you something!"  
  
"Hey!" A slightly blushing Hiro shot a look at Tohru. "Don't think too much of it. It's just because everyone else was doing it."  
  
"Hiro," came Kisa's soft voice. She hadn't known that he'd gotten Tohru a present, too. It made her happy and she gave him a tiny smile, causing him to redden even more.  
  
Despite her pleasure in the fact that even Hiro had gotten something for her, Tohru really couldn't be such a glutton as to receive so many presents. What would Mother say? She protested a little more, "It really is too much for me to accept!"  
  
"But Tohru did everything for the party!" cried Momiji. "We'd all feel terrible if Tohru didn't take our gifts of thanks!" His crestfallen features went straight to her heart. "And I was so happy when I picked out Tohru's gift. I'm sure everyone else was, too. That's why," he gave her his puppy-eyed patented look, "everyone will be so disappointed if their gifts aren't accepted."  
  
From around the room, others added their support to Momiji's declaration. The guilt of causing so much disappointment by not taking the offered presents weight heavily on Tohru's shoulders. Deeply moved at this sign of everyone's warm feelings towards her, she looked up with unshed tears glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Everyone," she said emotionally.  
  
The Soumas watched with varying degrees of bemusement, amusement, and envy as Hanajima and Uotani, obviously deeply touched by Tohru's sentimental expression, moved closer as they wrapped their arms around her in a warm hug. Hearts went practically flying everywhere from the feelings filling the room at this display of feminine affection.  
  
"Tohru-kun" came Hanajima's voice, devoid of its usual passivity.  
  
"Tohru," was the happy sigh from the tough-as-nails ex-gang member.  
  
A smiling Momiji piped up, "So Tohru will take the presents?"  
  
"Yes." Tohru's voice was muffled, smothered in the arms of her friends as she was.  
  
"Yay!" he squealed. He opened the bag and spilled its contents onto the table. He picked up one of the presents, wrapped in a Santa hat wearing rabbit pattern, and held it out to her. "Open mine first!"  
  
The next few moments were spent with Tohru opening her gifts while onlookers got to see what everyone else had gotten her. Momiji's gift followed the theme of the wrapping paper it came in, containing a bunch of chocolate pieces shaped as bunnies wearing Santa hats, and elicited a lot of from the girls. Kyou's gift, badly shaped cookies that were testament to them being handmade, resulted in more laughter and a blushing irritated glance from the giver. Yuki's present of long yellow hair ribbons with a strawberry printed pattern was received with warm smiles. Shigure's book and Ayame frilly dress, while garnering a bright smile from Tohru, was received with some concern among the other guests. Another book from Hatori on household remedies brought laughter and teasing since that seemed the best he could do in giving a girl a holiday present. Hugs were given upon revealing Kagura's cute mittens and Kisa's colorful handmade Christmas card. Although Ritsu's offering of a foot massager had drawn a lot of odd stares, Hiro's present of a wallet photo album had many grins directed at flushed Hiro. And everyone thought the presentation of gifts from her friends was done very nicely. It was obvious that the three had done their shopping together with the revealing of the silver jewelry that each bestowed on an awed Tohru. Silver was fashioned into butterfly and heart patterns as the small dangling earrings were from Uotani, the necklace from Hanajima, and the thin ring from Megumi.  
  
But all good things come to an end and so the party wound down and the guests started leaving. Hatori led most of the guests out considering he was the one who had driven most of them in the first place. Although the departure was made a bit hectic with Ayame's words to his younger brother as the others filed out of the house.  
  
"Yuki!" cried Ayame. "It's too bad we didn't get more time to talk. Although the party was fun, it was rather noisy so I didn't have much time to impart my brotherly wisdom upon you!"  
  
You're always like that, Yuki thought as he sighed. He was tired and wanted everyone to leave already. He'd been so caught up in the liveliness of the party that he hadn't had a private moment to himself and get his thoughts together. He needed to think more on whether or not he should try to apologize to Tohru for the accidental kiss instigated by his brother.  
  
"Yuki, you must listen to your older brother!" Ayame ignored Yuki's glare and continued on, "As my very own Christmas present to you, take this." He pressed something wrapped in tissue into Yuki's hand. "To inspire you to continue onto the path to become a man like me!"  
  
"Aya!" Momiji appeared. "Are you coming? Everyone's already halfway to the car." Then he disappeared, following after the others.  
  
Ayame gasped. "Tori-san! Wait for me!" He pointed to Yuki. "Yuki! Use that in the future and think of me, your loving brother." Then, like a flash, he was out the door before Yuki could give whatever it was his brother had handed to him back. Everyone left behind could only watch as long silver hair trailed behind the prancing figure.  
  
"Well, it's been interesting," Uotani said.  
  
"Yes. Interesting." A cool-eyed Hanajima looked at the three remaining Souma males, echoed with a similar look by her brother. "We should do this again next year."  
  
Shigure started sweating again. "What?" At the concentrated dark-eyed gazes directed at him, he started chuckling nervously. "Certainly, certainly. It was fun, wasn't?" Weak smiles from Kyou and Yuki followed his remark.  
  
"Well, then. See you later," said Uotani with a little wave as she exited, a silent Hanajima and Megumi going with her.  
  
Once they'd left, several male sighs had Tohru turning to them with a questioning look.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" she asked.  
  
Shigure blinked. "Oh, no," he said. "Well, with all the excitement, we're just a little tired. Nothing to be concerned over." He blew out a breath. "I think I'll go to my room for a bit. You kids can continue having fun without me." Then with a little wave he was gone.  
  
Kyou also exhaled noisily. "I'm going, too," he said moodily as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Honda-san is going to finish cleaning up?" Yuki questioned once Kyou was gone. At her nod he said, "Then I'll help, too."  
  
"Oh, no!" she protested. "I want to do this to thank everyone for their wonderful presents! I can't ask anyone to do anymore."  
  
Yuki knew he should argue against that bit of logic, but he was too exhausted and knew from previous experience how long convincing her could take. Besides, when it came to cleaning, Honda-san was the best whereas he.well, he was something in the other direction.  
  
"Then if Honda-san doesn't need anything for me to help with, I'll be going upstairs, too."  
  
"Yes!" Tohru said brightly. "Don't worry! I'll have everything back to the way it was before I asked everyone to have a party." Then with a smile, she left to undertake the task of putting the house back in order.  
  
Once in his room, Yuki sprawled onto of the bed and closed his eyes as the welcome quiet of the room seeped into him. But they popped open again when he remembered the small bundle still clutched in his hand. He sat up and stared at it, a little leery of discovering just what it was that his excitable older brother had passed off to him. Upon the revelation of the content nestled in the fragile paper, Yuki went still as a mix of embarrassment, pleasure, and lingering anger rolled through him.  
  
But then a soft smile slowly bloomed across his features as he got up and went to his desk. Opening the drawer, he placed the green sprig of mistletoe near the back, next to a tiny box containing the remnants of Valentine's Day chocolate.  
  
Maybe he wouldn't apologize again for that kiss, after all.  
  
  
  
~~owari~~  
  
  
  
AN: Yes! It's finally finished! Can't believe I wrote so much in just a few days but I met my deadline to get it done before the Furuba Fanfic Contest due date. My first complete fanfiction! need to move myself along on the others  
  
Now I need a little break. I'll just go and read other people's fanfiction instead of staring at my own. (^^) 


End file.
